Gohan Da Strongest
by USSj1SupaJay
Summary: This is a story on how Gohan became the strongest warrior on Earth. He faces some powerful opponents and takes on new and impossible challenges as well. This Gohan might be a little OC, as his outlook on things are different due to the story.
1. Prologue and BLASTOFF!

_This is the prologue_

**After Gohan was taken hostage...**

_After Gohan was taken hostage by Raditz, goku's older brother, Goku gave up. As Goku never came to save him, Gohan started to favor his uncle Raditz better and became stronger than Raditz._

_As time progressed, Gohan picked up raditz's saiyan attitude. Raditz started to test Gohan, first he commanded the kid to "Kill 10 humans." then "Destroy a city." Meantime, Chichi became afraid and went to Gohan to stop him. Raditz attacked Chichi but she never gave up."She's tough, but its no use." Raditz said. Gohan volunteered to destroy her, but he just let her go._

_When then Z-warriors heard Chichi was attacked, they went to where Raditz and Gohan were. Gohan took all of them on at once. They all attacked together then Gohan unleashed a powerful energy burst all around him. The only one left standing was Gohan. They all were forced back They flew away. Raditz congratulated him on the victory._

_His father finally returned, he tried to talk to his son. But disliking him, Gohan fired a energyblast at his father. Before he got to Gohan, Raditz started attacking Goku. They fought and fought but Raditz still won. Goku say he came back for Gohan._  
_Gohan destroyed North City in his frustration._

_Goku tried to stop Gohan but it didn't work. He told Chichi what he was going to do._  
_She begged for him to stop, but it was his only choice._

_On Planet Vegeta, They received the message that earth was captured, they didn't sent the extra help._

_Goku prepared to fight his son._

_Gohan heard what his father said. He still despised him._

_Raditz started sparring with Gohan._

_Gohan began to dash at Raditz. Raditz fired a gigantic energy blast at his face. Pow! Gohan teleported behind Raditz, and knocked him down. Gohan flew up into the sky. Raditz followed him and Gohan unleashed a undodgeable waves of energy waves. Raditz was unscratched then Gohan pounded him to the ground. Raditz rose quickly then charged his ki. Gohan charged-up too. Both fired a strong energy blast to each other to end it. The blasts canceled eachother out. After the dust cleared it was over._

_Raditz received a message that they were still coming. Raditz now knew in one year the other sayians would arrive. Raditz and Gohan was going to start some intense training. When Raditz beats those saiyans, the planet will be his to control. Raditz thought silently._

_On Kame's Tower,_

_Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Krillin were training. Krillin was focusing on making his Destructo Disk attack, then he accidentally let it go at Yamcha. He dodged it, Yamcha came charging at Krillin, Krillin got some distance then used the Kamehameaha wave. Yamcha countered it with his own, both put there full energy into it .Bsherrrrrrrrr! They were worn out and couldn't fight any more._

_Tein and Chiaotzu spared too. Gohan tricked Roshi into giving him the dragonballs after they collected all of them. Raditz killed his brother with ease. Without the dragonballs to revive him, he can't return. That night it was a full moon, they transformed into gigantic apes. Piccolo, Yajirobe, Krillin, and Yamcha teamed up to cut off their tail. Gohan and Raditz went on a wild rampage. Krillin and Yamcha started to attack Ape Raditz. Raditz swatted them away like flies. Gohan attacked with a powerful mouth blasts all around him. Yajirobe ran. Piccolo charged-up ki to destroy the moon, but he was knocked out. When sunrise almost came, the Z-fighters ran._

_A year has passed since Raditz got the transmission,_

_Vegeta and Nappa have landed. Nappa was too impatient, so he destroyed the city right on the spot. Nothing was left. Vegeta started looking for the strongest opponent. They flew off. First, they stopped at roshi's island, but left. Gohan sensed their presence, Raditz used his radar to pick them up. They were ready to fight the new saiyans._

_When Radiz and Gohan were asleep, Yajirobi stole took the dragonballs then wished for a 10year supply of food. They both wokeup. Raditz was irritated, he attacked Yajirobe. He tried to run but he was buried under the food. Yajirobe ate his way out, Raditz threw a powerful energy ball at him, he went flying. "Ahhhhh!"_

_The two new saiyans rushed toward them. Raditz introduced kakarot's son and said he got rid of Kakarot. Vegeta tried to persuade them to join him but Raditz didn't want to join his team. Raditz made quick work at taking Nappa out. Nappa was defeated without much of a fight._

_Vegeta and Raditz started to fight. Raditz rushed at Vegeta, Raditz was knocked down by a light hit to the neck. Vegeta stood over him. Raditz charged-up ki and let-off a energy barrier escaping from under vegeta's feet when he awoken. Vegeta stood there unscratched. Vegeta was getting annoyed so he used Galick Gun attack on the fleeing saiyan._

_Raditz didn't escape the blast and was hit. His armor almost destroyed, he charged at Vegeta then teleported behind him and used Double Sunday attack. Vegeta dodged it, attacks with another Galick Gun, then charged after Raditz pounding him with his fists. Raditz went flying. Vegeta finished by throwing him in the air and charged-up for a Super Galick Gun. "Aaaaaaaaaaargh!" totally destroying Raditz._

_With Raditz killed, Gohan was crying on the inside but he couldn't show it. Vegeta offered him one more time but Gohan refused. Vegeta said "If you won't join me then I will kill you."_

_**The Final Battle p1**_

_Gohan and Vegeta will fight for control over the planet._

_ Gohan got in battle position. Vegeta and Gohan both rushed at each other, Gohan teleported behind Vegeta before Vegeta attacked. Gohan used his tail to strangle Vegeta. Vegeta tried to get him off, and Gohan unleashed his Hidden Potential attack. The young saiyan charged at vegeta's back with a dense energy field then fired a powerful energy blast sending Vegeta flying. He got up not fazed, but surprised. Vegeta used Galick Gun, Gohan dodged it then countered with his Duo Masenko blast. He gathered energy with both hands then split them instantly but fired two beam with equal power. Vegeta was stunned by that last attack. Vegeta was more interested in the young saiyan._

_**p2**_

_ Chichi heard fighting so she called Roshi and the rest, They sensed it too, but were too afraid to do anything. When Roshi said who was in the fight, Chichi rushed over there but she already knew somehow. Gohan was enjoying the fight like a true saiyan, he waited for Vegeta to get up. The ticked-off prince gathered mass purple energy. Vegeta fired the most powerful Galick Gun ever. Chichi jumped in the way. Gohan said "Move!" she didn't listen. Gohan teleported in front of her then reflected the blast back at Vegeta. Vegeta was too exhausted to move, finally, he was destroyed by his own blast. Gohan cried while ...(you know the rest). Gohan focused on protecting the world from evil becoming the most powerful warrior on the planet._

* * *

**Story begins here**

Several weeks after the saiyans' defeat...

Gohan leaves his training room at Capsule Corp. "Why do all earthling gotta be so weak?" Gohan mumbles to himself and flies home. As soon as he leaves Bulma calls for him "Gohan come here."

"...I guess he didn't hear me I'll just call Chichi and tell her to get him"

Gohan reaches home. "Hey mom." He walks-in in a super saiyan-like state.

"Hunny, what happened to you!?" Chichi is surprised. "Oh yea, I forgot to power down." He powers down. "That's better, so is it one your moves you been working on?"

"I'm trying to master it, just a bit more training in that form." Gohan says. "Your getting stronger by the minute." She smiles. "but your father is still gone, I'm sure he will return." She sniffs. "Mom don't worry about that." Gohan hugs her.

Ring!Ring!Ring! "Pick up the phone, I'll be fine."

Gohan picks up the phone "Hello".

"Is that you Gohan, I need to show you something." Bulma told Gohan.

"Mom, I gotta go. Bulma has something to show me."

"Ok, Have fun."

Gohan goes to Capsule Corp. He knocks on bulma's door "Hello." Bulma answers it. "Yes. Oh Gohan come here I got to show you this, I know you will like it." Gohan follows her into a room with a big computer and other gadgets "So, what is it?"

Bulma points to the monitor "This machine can sense power levels- " Bulma inputs the coordinate. " -at this location there are very high power levels like yours and higher."

Gohan gets excited. "You mean I can go to this planet and fight them."

"I have the ship ready and waiting anytime you want to go, it has the destination already uploaded into the ship." Bulma explains.

Bulma fires up the engines and shows him the controls "Did you get that Gohan?" He nods as confirmation.

"I have to tell my mom I'm leaving." Gohan goes home.

"MOM! mom!" He yells Chichi hears someone calling her. "Gohan, is that you? "

"Yes it's me, I'm going on a adventure to another planet. I'm getting ready to go."

"Where are you going?" Chichi asks.

"I'm not sure what to name of it is..but i'll be fine." Gohan hugs his mother "Just behave ok."

Gohan teleports to the ship surprising Bulma "Ahh! Oh just you, don't do that."

"Sorry...I'm ready now." Gohan enters the ship

"Gohan, everything you need is already there, now press the big button to go". The door closes behind him then the ship begins to lift off the ground...

"Who's there?" Gohan hears a rustling sound "Mm. Mm." Oolong comes out of the supply closet.

"I found you." Puar points at Oolong with his mouth full.

"How did you guys gets on here?" Gohan glares at them.

"Hey kid ...no need to get angry. Ehehe" Oolong sweats.

"You deserved it for eating the food"

Ship's speakers come on. _Now exiting earth's atmosphere_

"I guess I can't turn around so, you two better behave." Gohan tells them.

Oolong sneaks back into the supply room and Puar pulls him out. "Just one more snack, it can't hurt..."

"But didn't you hear what Gohan said."

"Yea so what, what's he...umm maybe I should just sit somewhere quietly."

Gohan goes the training deck "...Time to train lets see..200x gravity- " Gohan inputs gravity level. " -now I'm ready." Instantly gohan's body falls to the floor and almost hits the floor but he resists. "This is alot different than 100x gravity" then the gravity disappears "Huh?"

He flies to the upper level and sees Oolong floating above the controls. And Puar transforms into a bird trying to flap to the controls."What did you do?" He stares at them.

"He did it." Puar points to Oolong.

"Snitch." He murmurs.

"Hey Gohan how's your training going? Ehehe" He tries to grab on to something frantically...

Gohan flies to the control chair, and turns the gravity back on.

Oolong falls face flat on the floor while Puar flies down safely and sticks out her tongue at Oolong.

"I'm gonna get you." He tries to grab Puar in bird form.

Puar flaps out of range "Haha".

Gohan then tells them to get in the bed and not come out until he says so. They quickly scurry into the room and lock the door.

"Finally I can train without interruptions.."

The sudden gravity shift interfered with the controls.

Gohan sees sparks coming out of the control panel. "I have to call Bulma.."

He contacts Bulma "Yes, who is it? Gohan, how's the view?"

"Its great but we have a problem. Oolong was playing with the controls and he turned-off the gravity but then I turned it back on then the control panel started to spark, what do I do?"

"Yes, that is a problem. First, turn off the control panel. In the back, there's a manual control for the ship then hook it up in the other panel area. You have to do it manually for awhile, understand?"

"Yes, ok I'll get started." Gohan looks for the secondary control... "I Found It!"

"Good...Gohan see where to put it?" Bulma says.

"Umm i think.." Gohan places it into place then all power goes out except engines.

After that, he turns on emergency power that supplies the ship with just enough amount of power to fly and land.

"Bulma Bulma! Are you still there? The monitor turns back on.

"Yes i'm here, looks like you successfully put it in. Gohan you need to repair the main panel before you turn the ship on full power."

Inside the bedroom,

"Man, this doors shut tight." Oolong pushes with all his might.

"How about this.." Puar slides the door open.

"Umm..I knew that." He stops pushing.

"Hey, isn't that Bulma?" Oolong asks.

"Yep." Puar replies.

"How did you two get on the ship? I didn't even see you.."

Gohan turns around "Tell me. how you got on here."

"It's not like I snuck on board." He stutters.

"That's exactly how he did it, first I saw him..." Puar explains.

"Hey, don't tell him that pleeeeeaasssee." Oolong begs.

"Why not, they should know the truth." Puar tells Oolong.

"Shut up, it's not important!" Oolong shouts.

"This is getting us nowhere, Puar tell us already." Bulma says.

"Oolong snuck onboard while looking for food. I followed him to the the food closet where I found him eating away." Puar says.

Gohan peers at Oolong "Hey that's not true, what are you looking at?" Oolong shouts.

"Yes it is, admit it!" Puar shouts.

"That makes sense next time I'll be more careful to check for stowaways." Bulma says.

"Hey, who's side are you on?" Oolong shouts.

"Well...Gohan your stuck with them until you get back." Bulma sighs.

"Don't worry about me it'll be fine, Oh yeah! how do I repair the ship?" Gohan says.

"I'll just send it to you there, there should be a printer that works somewhere behind you...I just sent it." Bulma says.

He hears the sound of paper coming out of the printer. Gohan takes it out of the printer. "Here it is, thanks".

"Your welcome. Have fun on your trip." The monitor lifts up into its place.

Gohan reads the instructions. "So I just need to do this.." Gohan fixes the control panel while the ships on auto pilot..

..He finishes fixing the main control panel. "Man, I'm tired lets just clean up and rest for a minute then I'll go back to training."

Before he enters the shower room, he tells Oolong and Puar to stay in that room..

Oolong passes out and Puar also lays down...


	2. Earth's New Threat Dum! dum! Dum!

Back on earth,

A Saiyan named Groyun landed. He had a scouter on his right eye, battle armor, and looked like Gohan but taller.

Groyun starts scanning the earth for strong fighters "They're all weaklings..except a few-"

The people stare at the saiyan "Who is it or what is it?"

"I don't have time for this." Groyun flies off and locates the nearest high power level

"Let's see..he's a bit stronger than normal humans maybe this is him." He flies to krillin's location. Groyun lands outside on an island. "Hmm where is he?"

Krillin is inside the small house when he senses a strong power level near by. "Hopefully he's not looking for me..maybe if I stay here he won't see me."

Groyun enters through the roof.

"Oh no! He's here." Krillin yells.

Groyun asks if Krillin is the strong warrior from earth.

_"I'm gonna die but is that Gohan.." _He thinks to self _"..that can't be Gohan."_ Krillin panics.

"Answer me!" Groyun shouts then he fires a one-handed Relent Cannon at Krillin. He guards but after his attack Krillin was barely standing.

"You're too weak to be that _earth saiyan._ Hmp" Groyun leaves in-search of the earth saiyan.

Piccolo slows down Groyun "...your just as weak as that one from earlier." Groyun says but Piccolo just stares.

"Move it Now!" Groyun flies right by Piccolo but he continues the slow him down.

"What do you want? Fine." Groyun fires two Relent Cannon attacks at the same time but Piccolo powers up and deflects them.

"Who are you..and what do you want?" Piccolo says.

"I'm just passing through," Groyun tries to go but Piccolo won't give up.

"Tell me."

"I'm here to look for a strong saiyan on earth that defeated Prince Vegeta." then he powers up a little. Piccolo is stunned by his power and lets him go._. _

"There's another unusual power level hmm..." Groyun flies to the entrance of a cave.

"Is that you Gohan?" Goku says curled up. The shadow gets closer.

"Pathetic..once a warrior, but now a joke just as they said Kakarot." Groyun says

"Who are you? Another saiyan?" Goku stands to get a closer look.

"I'm Groyun, I know all about you Kakarot and your son...where is he?" Groyun says.

Goku sighs "I don't know..what do you want with him?"

"That's our business...a weakling like you wouldn't understand." Groyun leaves to search for Gohan

_"What does he want with Gohan?...hmmmm."_ Goku starts thinking...

Groyun then finds three humans with unusually high powers and he lands there

"Do any of you know him?" Groyun asks, they all act like there not scared but are trembling.

"Earth saiyan?" Yamcha says.

"Hmm.." Tien is puzzled by his question.

"So none of you know...I'm wasting here." The saiyan prepares to go then Yamcha fires a _kameahameha_ wave at Groyun. He turns around and reflects the blast back at Yamcha.

"Shoot he's too strong."

"hmm...it seems you want to fight...well let's fight then" The saiyan says.

He faces Yamcha then attacks with _Relent Cannon. _A spiraling blast heads toward Yamcha. Yamcha uses his _Wolf Fang Fists_ to rip through it but used up all his energy just to destroy groyun's attack then the saiyan fires another one at Yamcha to finish him off. But Tein and Chiaotzu block the attack with _Ki Cannon _attacks.

"You guys are stronger than you seem but aren't nearly as strong as me."

Chiaotzu whispers to Tein "I'm scared."

"Be strong maybe we can hold on just a bit longer, Yamcha isn't doing so well." Tein looks at him.

"Guys don't feel pity for me let me finish this guy off." Yamcha tries to move bleeding to death.

"Yes, fight like a true warrior to the end." Groyun smiles

Yamcha uses the last of his energy the use a _Super Wolf Fang Fist _attack. The attack hits and he falls to the ground. Groyun was hit with a strong combo but wasn't enough to harm him.

"Did I win?..." He looks in surprise, the saiyan stands up and brushes off himself.

"Good job, if you keep fighting like that you might actually break my armor." He grins then _Roaring Tiger_ attack, fires many huge blasts then throws a Relent Cannon in the center causing a huge explosion.

The saiyan continues his search for the earth saiyan.

"I got some good warm-up playing with them." He checks his scanner for other strong fighters

"...hmm there's just one more." Groyun flies to a grocery store in south city.

Inside the store,

"Oh my back. My back." Roshi cries in pain "I'll help you." a sexy voice from behind him.

"Oh I don't think you will help that much." Roshi says. She rubs his back and massages it.

"Oooooo Yyeeeaah." Roshi tries to turn around to see who it is first looks at the legs then waist...body...face. Roshi's face turns all red

_"Yes, I got a hot one." _He thinks to self Roshi.

He straightens up. "I feel like I can do anything"

"I'm glad you liked it." She turns to go back to her cart. Roshi drools.

"I get bad back aches every once in a while..can I have your number, so I can call you whenever my back starts hurting again."

"Sure," She bends over to get her purse, roshi drools. "Oh thank you. baby, thank you." Roshi says.

"Are you ok?" she says.

"I'm great thanks again."

then...

A huge force blows through the whole store, Roshi looks at the womens' panties as their skirts rise but then he feels a terrible energy outside.

"What's that?" Roshi starts trembling but he walks out the store to see a saiyan that looks like Gohan. _"Gohan...no its someone else."_

"_This can't possibly be the earth saiyan._" He looks at Roshi.

"I see..who's this earth saiyan your looking for, I can help if you stop hurting my friends." Roshi hides his fear.

"Hmm...I'm listening. I'm looking for a saiyan that defeated Prince Vegeta single-handed." Groyun says.

_"Saiyan..he must mean Goku! I heard about that but I couldn't believe it."_ Roshi thinks.

"He lives outside in the forest in a clear area." Roshi tells the saiyan,

He leaves immediately for goku's house.

As he nears the house, he scans the area for high power level.

_"Was he telling the truth...?"_ He lands, clearing everything around him to dust then approaches the house. Chichi hears a sound outside she goes to see what it is.

The saiyan walks toward her..._"Who is that...Gohan. No."_ Chichi thinks Groyun asks Chichi where the earth saiyan?...

Bulma watches the news as it says an alien on earth "Another one, this one seems different."

Bulma goes to her underground lab and find the alien's location by its high power level "What! This says he's at Chichi's! Oh no! Yamcha! he's in critical danger. I have to help him but Chichi too."

Bulma gets her ship capsule .Poof! She jumps in the ship and heads for him at full-speed...ten minutes later Chiaotzu and Tein try to move Yamcha but they are too stunned by groyun's power to move him.

Bulma's ship nears the spot "There they are!" The ship zooms over there then lowers to hovering level and Yamcha is carefully lifted in. Tein and Chiaotzu stay to train. Bulma goes to the near hospital at full speed.

"...Do you mean my husband?" Chichi says surprised.

"Who's that?" He gets impatient. Chichi tells him and Groyun laughed.

"So your his mother, " He laughs "I can't believe a child defeated the prince."

"Are you insulting my baby? You're going not going to get away with that!" Her anger began to rise.

"Very frisky I like that, come and be my lady we'll rule this planet together." groyun says while smiling.

Chichi walks up to him then throws a punch with fury but Groyun catches it begin to squeeze her hand then stops Chichi grows afraid.

"I love that expression, lucky for you I'm not going to kill you." Groyun let go of her fist and flies off.

Chichi just falls to the ground stunned.

"Hmm he lied, the saiyan wasn't there." Groyun relocates roshi's energy.

As roshi walks inside his home, then he senses a powerful energy in the distance. "Him again." Roshi quickly masks his energy by lowering it."Darn, doesn't he gives up."

Groyun lands on the island...roshi's energy level suddenly drops "huh! It's broken." Groyun keeps pressing it but nothing changes

"Maybe I was wrong..." He flies off.

At the hospital,

Bulma is by yamcha's side while he's recovering.

Ring!Ring! Bulma picks up the phone.

"Hello" Bulma says.

"That saiyan was at my house a couple minutes ago, I was so scared" Chichi

"Oh my, what did he want?" Bulma

"He looked like Gohan at first but it was another someone else, I think he wants to hurt my baby." Chichi almost cries

"...I have another call." Chichi says.

"Are you alright?" Roshi asks.

"I guess so." Chichi

"That good." Roshi is relieved.

"You don't sound too good." Chichi

"Whats wrong?"

"..I told him where you lived." Roshi disappointed.

"Y-you did what!?" Chichi

"There wasn't a thing else I could do...sorry." Roshi says.

"He is too strong for any of us...even if we team up it wouldn't work" Roshi sighs

There was a long pause.

"Sorry again..." Roshi

Chichi didn't know what say.

"Well..bye and be safe."

Roshi gets off the phone.

"Im back." Chichi

"Im here." Bulma

"Why are you at Hospital? Are you ok?" chichi

"Yes, I'm fine but Yamcha is badly hurt." Bulma "He tried to fight that alien.."

"He actually tried fighting...even though he will lose?" Chichi shocked.

"That what Tein and Chiaotzu told me when I got there. He was in real bad shape." Bulma worried.

"I Hope he fully recovers. I want beat-up that guy next time I see him, he makes me so angry." Chichi

Bulma laughs a little. "If anyone can do it, you can. Well I have to go."

"Bye," Chichi.

"Bye," Bulma.

The call end ...

Groyun gets tired of looking for the earth saiyan. "This whole planet going to pay for this, if I can't find him. I'll make him come to me." Groyun begins charging energy into his left hand then points at a random city, "You better come soon..." then fires. "What's that?..." The people sees a bright light coming at them, they gather to see it then without even a scream the town is obliterated.

"Sooner or later he will show, I really hate wasting my energy on these weakling but..I'll go look elsewhere."

Local radios two hours later,

"Today in the News, there was horrible incident in a town near the northwest mountains. A large ball of light fell from the sky and the whole place disappear in a flash of light. This ends our emergency news update."

(The radio broadcast ends)


	3. Roshi's Stand

Groyun suspects there was something he missed. He went back to roshi's island then scan it again. Beep. Now there was a very distinct reading and higher than the rest.

"So he really is there...let's pay him another visit." Groyun charges energy into his hands.

Roshi wakes from his nap the with "World's Sexiest Models" magazine on his face then feels a extremely high energy. "Wha-wa-wa- is that!" Roshi rolls off the couch an hits the floor, tries to recognize the power. "H-h-he-he-he's back!"

"O my back." Roshi now scared goes to face Groyun, face-to-face

"...So you finally show yourself but this will be own last meeting" groyun smirks then frowns "You mean...dont you?"

Roshi rips off his shirt ready to fight "...old man i'm gonna make this quick and painless, no need to struggle." Groyun prepares to fire.

"Hhhhhhaaaaaa!" Roshi yells and begin powering-up, his muscles triple in size, his power increases ten-fold but still doesn't compared to groyun's power.

"Interesting, I didn't think any human was capable of such transformation, sadly its all in vain." Groyun says as he moves his arm behind him then throws "_Relent Cannon_!" Roshi begins charging his kameahamea wave but is interrupted by groyun's attack. The Island was destroyed instantly by the blast. He teleports out the way "No! My island, My...magazines...gone even my first edition 'Girl Gone Wildx4' Noooooo!" Roshi almost cries "It took me forever to make that collection." Roshi anger levels rise "Saiyan Prepare To Die!" Roshi charges at Groyun "Ok human, its your funeral." Groyun focuses energy into his hands then fires at Roshi. Roshi guards then teleports out of view. "!" Roshi charges his attack. Groyun taps his scouter to locate him Beep! Beep! Beep! "There." Groyun locks on to his position "Hiding won't help you old man." Groyun sents three blasts at Roshi then Roshi counters with his 100% Kamehameha wave, it easily obliterates the blasts and heads straight for Groyun.

"Well this might get interesting." Groyun stands then holds back the attack with his hands then tosses it. "I think you actually scratched my armor." Groyun smirks. Roaring Tiger attack! Groyun fires many huge blasts then throws a _Relent Cannon_ attack in the center causing a huge explosion. A high wave rises, steam fills the air. "HELP!" A turtle is carried away by the wave. "What a pity, all that for nothing." Groyun leaves.


	4. Fun in Space

Gohan wakes up, puts on his training outfit, then heads for the Training Deck. "Hmm..200x gravity...Yeah."

Gohan programs gravity machine to 200 times normal gravity.

_GRAVITY CHANGE INITIATE IN 5...4...3...2...1._.

Gohan is thrown to the floor as soon as the gravity activates, he resists an pushes up. Sweat drop each second.

"AAAAHHHH!" The whole ship rumbles.

Gohan transformed to his super saiyan like state.

"Man! IM WEAK, I NEED TO GET STRONGER!" Gohan yells.

His yelling wakes up Puar and Oolong. "Huh! What's goin on?" Oolong says.

"Go back to sleep." Puar covers herself up. "If I'm awake, you are too." Oolong pulls Puar out of bed.

Puar falls out the bed. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Shh lets go." Oolong slides the door open slowly then feels a extreme power.

"What Tha-?" Oolong freezes there. "Hey are we going or not?" Puar shoves him through the door.

Inside the Training Room,

Gohan then starts doing 1000 finger push-ups "1..2..3..4..5..." Gohan's drops of sweat echo throughout the ship

"Y-Y-y-you hear that" Oolong shivers.

"Don't be a wimp." Puar says.

" I-I-Im not wimp." Oolong stutters.

"20..21..22..23..24..25..." Gohan continued training for hours and hours. "995..996..997..998..999..1000. I'm done." Gohan says breathing hard and exhausted

"I'm Not Done Yet!" Gohan then begins doing 2000 sit-ups yet again he doesn't stop even though exhausted.

Up..down..up..down..up..down...

"1000!" Gohan almost collapses "I Cant Give Up".

..Up..down..up..down..up..down..up..down..up..down..up..down. Gohan keeps going nonstop til he finished his sit-ups then he powers down as soon as he does.

He falls flat on the floor. Thump! "What was that!" Oolong points at the door shaking. "Don't tell your still scared, Me, you, and Gohan are the only people here." Puar says.

"I-I know." Oolong hesitantly walks ahead of Puar to the source of the sound then slowly pulls the door open.

"Hurry Up! already!" Puar yells.

"O-o-o-ok" Oolong pulls the door open a bit more.

"Aarrghh HURRY UP!" Puar yells even louder.

"OK!" He pulls the door wide open as soon as he steps in his body is slammed to the floor and he begins to be crushed by the pressure

"I'll help you." Puar transforms into a huge python and tries moves her tail under Oolong but the pressure flattens her tail.

"Aahhhh" She screams, enduring the pain she move her tail under Oolong that weigh 200x normal weight then wraps her tail around him and pulls. Slowly she begins to move him.

"Al..most..there." She pulls him closer and closer til she finally pulls him out, as she does he is flung at her with full force.

"AAaaaahhhhh" POW! They both lay on the far side of the ship with a lump on there head. "Yow! Hey that hurt."

"Excuse me for saving you Hmp."

"I think I saw the kid in there." Oolong says.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Look!"

Puar looks inside the Training Deck not getting too close so that the gravity would effect her.

Puar sees the kid on the ground "Hmm I think that's...Him!"

"How to get him out...hmm." Puar ponders

"Isn't this place voice-activated." Oolong blurts out.

"But what is that thing?" Oolong asks

"How am I suppose to know?" Puar says

"Ship! What is that thing in that room?" Puar asks the ship.

There was a long pause then the computer says. _Its controls the gravity for that room, anything else you need help with? _

"HEY, CAN YOU TURN IT OFF?" Oolong blurts out.

"Of course it can dummy" Puar tells him.

_Gravity Will Turn Off In 2 Minutes_

Two minutes later the gravity in the Training Deck turned off.

"Huh, hey its off..." Oolong look at the training deck then walks in it surprisingly wasn't crushed then pulls out Gohan "This kid is heavy." Oolong drags Gohan out the Training Deck.

"I'll get the water" Puar gets a handful of water an drops it on Gohan's face. He slowly opens his eyes then closes them.

"We gotta get him to bed." Puar and Oolong pick up him up, takes him to the bed and softly rests him there.

Gohan slept for days. They both look at him lay there

"Is he dead?" Oolong asks

"No, he's just tired." Puar says irritated.

"Well...he looks that way." Oolong says.

"Go Away." Puar yells.

"Ok ,ok I get it. No need to yell." Oolong leaves the room.

168 hours has passed and Gohan is still in bed,

finally he awakens. "Where am I? Puar your not training with me I do it alone." It takes a minute for Gohan to realize he was in bed.

"Why-How did I get here?" Gohan asks

"You were passed out on the floor in that room, so we helped you out." Puar explains.

"I was in the middle of training, remember what I sayd."

"Yes but.." when Gohan tried to move he was in tremendous pain "My body...I cant move.." Gohan screams in pain.

"You need more rest, you were laying with the gravity still on." Puar tries to relax him.

"I don't need rest, I only NEED to get back to training." Gohan forces himself to move, he almost got his feet then fell in pain, hitting the floor hard and unable to get up "Dang It! I cant move...well what are you waiting for, help me up." Gohan yells at Puar.

"Y-you sayd you didn't need help."

"I need help now So Hurry Up and Pick Me Up." Gohan yells more, scaring Puar

"YOU HEARD ME.." Puar runs out.

"Hey get back here!" Gohan struggles to move but could only move a finger "Aargh" Gohan layed on the floor til he regained his strength.


	5. Welcome to Planet Namek

A few days later since Puar left him...

_Target Planet insight initial landing preparation advised._ The ship announces.

Gohan recovered enough strength to push himself up.

"Puar you'll get it now when we land,"

"I'm still too weak...fine. I'll rest" He summoned enough strength and got in the bed to rested, saving his strength til they land.

_Prepare for landing in approximately in 1 hour_

In the kitchen, Oolong eats lunch

"Hey, I haven't seen da kid in awhile"

"Umm..he's still resting ."

"Uh...huh I though he woke up some time ago"

"He's still tired so I let him rest more.."

"Ok but maybe the kid is hungry."

"No! No! he'll be fine..." Puar says hesitately.

"But really he hasn't ate a thing...I'll just bring him a sandwich that should be fine." Puar stops him from going to the refrigerator.

"No!"

"Huh! calm down, whats the matter?" Puar transforms into a brickwall.

"Hey, whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing" She yells.

"Ok, ok jeez i'm going." Oolong leaves the kitchen.

A few minutes later..._Entering Planets atmosphere in 30 minutes please begin landing preparations and buckledown for turbulence._

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"_Planet Namek" _The ship replies.

"Hmm strange name...what's there?" Oolong asks another question. _question doesn't confirm..._ He thinks awhile then asks again.

"What info do you have on the planet?" He asks. "_Its composition is similar to earths, supports lifeforms. It has alot of plant life" _The ship responded.

"It doesn't sound too dangerous." Oolong straps-in then Puar coming fast, sits down, and buckles-in quickly.

_"I hope Gohan is better...maybe I should look? No. Are you crazy! he'll kill you. But he's hurt, I got to help. But he's probably planning to kill me. But he's so weak he can't move. But when or if he recovers even a little, i'm dead. But he hasn't...well not so soon. But WHEN he does I'm dead. But were friend he won't harm me...But he probably will..." _Puar thinks to self.

_ Entering Planets atmosphere in 20 minutes_ The ship nears Planet Namek.

_Entering the atmosphere..please no sudden movement please_

The ship begins vibrating then shaking.

"Were Gonna Die!" He yells as he grips on to the chairs arms not letting up.

_Entry Complete..We will land in moments_

The ship stops shaking.

"A-ar-are we there?" He still doesn't let go, then they hear a soft thump.

"Wow, that was smooth." Puar says surprised.

Inside the room Gohan wakes up.

"So we landed..." Gohan is at half power but now he's ready to fight.

_"I hope that the little training helped."_ Gohan gets out of bed and leaves the room.

"Are you ready to do some exploring?" Gohan glares at Puar for a second.

"Lets Go." Gohan get on the platform, Oolong joins him.

"Hey, Puar Come On." Puar hesitantly rises.

"I-i-im coming "

"Down." Gohan commands.

The platform lowers. A cool breeze blows upon them as they gaze at the gentle swaying trees, peaceful water, and serene landscape...

"WOW." Gohan whispers slightly.

They all gazed motionless. Soon a green-skinned being with inteni coming out its forehead, walks toward them with a pleasant wave.

"Hello there," A green man greets.

"Piccolo" Gohan says unconsciously.

"Ah, you must mean the namekian on your planet...let me introduce myself. I'm Ruet, and you are on Planet Namek.

Gohan soon snaps out of it.

"Oh, I'm Gohan from earth, these two are Puar and Oolong."

They all introduce themselves.

"A planet full of piccolos...hmmm?" He thought then oolong shakes his head.

"Hurry Up!" Gohan yells.

They already left Oolong behind.

"Hey, wait up!" Oolong stumbles behind.

"We have been expecting you Gohan...Elder Guru told us."

"Who's this 'Guru'? Why would you want my help? and why would I help you?"

"I know you won't harm us, it's just not in your spirit."

"Are you saying I'm weak? Don't think for a second I'll go easy on anyone. Gohan sends a invisible glare in puar's direction , a chill go up her spine.

"Oolong! hurry up." Puar felt like crying there and then.

"I'm not calling you weak, please don't misunderstand we know your power, we won't ever think to challange you ...Elder Guru has something for you."

"For me?"

They soon enter a namekian village

"We will rest here for a while," Ruet shows them to his home.

Outside little kids play and help. Everyone there looked the same and there was no feminine species as Gohan saw.

Inside Ruet's House,

Gohan and his friends stayed at Ruet's house.

"Ok, What does this Elder Guru want with me?"

"Like I sayd before, he has something for you."

Gohan's stomach growls, he looks down embarrassed

"Fine, I havn't ate a thing since I was home."

"Well i'll be happy to make you something."

Ruet goes to the kitchen and make meal for them.

"I'm leaving." Gohan goes outsides an flies off.

"Bulma sayd there was strong fighters here." Gohan searches for something to do.

Then he sees a group of namekians training.

"Ha. just try and defeat me." One namekian throws a energy web at his partner, "_Kazamo"_ attack, then follows with a kick as his partner is immobilized then lifts him up an knees him upward sending a blast strong enough to hurt him, his partner falls.

"..." The second namek breathes heavily as he hits the ground.

"Too easy" The confident namek doesn't even laugh at his victory then senses Gohan watching then from above.

"Hey, kid come down here." He yells at Gohan.

"I want to fight him first." The third namekian gets really excited.

"Only after me..." The strongest of the trio tells his other partner.

Gohan descends slowly and lands lightly.

"Hmm I'll take both you on at once." Gohan smirks.

"Fine with me." He signals his partner to attack.

"Got it. Lets Go!" The third namek charges at Gohan first, as he gets in range teleports behind Gohan leaving a faint image then attempt to kick gohan's neck but teleports again, this time above him hoping he wouldn't see him. The namek puts both hand over his head, one-over-the-other charges energy in his hands then fires a blast at Gohan.

Gohan doesn't move knowing the images are a distraction, until he senses the blast in the distance he take a step. In one swift move. Gohan fires random shots at the namek. all missing and finally kicks his blast back at him. The namek on the sidelines studies gohan's movements tracking him.

"I see..." He would give the signal to the fellow namek to give up.

"That's all..." The third namek smirks as gohan's blasts miss him then realizes his attack was just sent back at him, his eyes widen as his own attack hits him. The namek doesn't fall but stands there badly hurt then charges at Gohan. The namek's intenas starts glowing, he shoots a static energy at Gohan. Gohan doesn't move as the static paralzyes his body then stretches his fist to hit gohan's face, Gohan was hit by his fist then the namek grabs his head pulling him back toward him an lobs a punch in the gut but Gohan catches his second fist with the namek's momentum redirects it at the namek's chin then Gohan fires a energy wave at close-up range, doing lots of damage and sends him flying.

The other namek jumps to save his freind

"I got you." The namek on sideline doesn't get angry but simply sent Gohan a "bring-it-on" look as he rests his partner down.

Gohan smirks. He jumps high and charges a kamehameha wave as he falls toward then fires it with half power allowing the namekian to escape the blast. By already predicting his next movement, Gohan charges another kamehameha wave then teleports in the namek's face and fires it then and there. "KAMehamehaaaaa!" The namekian is are blown away. Gohan charges after him and would try to kick him up in the air.

The namek recovered consciousness but couldn't dodge the kick. Gohan kicks him into the air then Gohan fires many energy blasts at the namek an finishes it with a masanko attack. "Maaasanko haaaaaaa!" The namek is pummeled with blasts, his battle-weary body falls lifelessly.

"This was a good warm-up." Gohan flies back to the village without even looking back at the injured nameks.

Gohan returns to Ruet's House, Oolong and Puar already eating.

"Where have you been?" Ruet asks Gohan as he sits down and starts eating.

"Out for a walk" Gohan eats quietly.

"That was some walk, I had stop myself from eating your food." Oolong

Gohan silently finished his food. "Thanks for the meal."

"Ok...lets get back to business, Take Me To This Guru Guy." Gohan gets serious, demanding Ruet to take him there.

In time, now isn't the time. Ruet calmly says.

"...then when?" Gohan gets Really impatient.

"Rushing thing won't help anyone, only when the time is right." Ruet explains.

_"Talk about a broken record.." _Oolong thinks in his mind.

"Ok I'll wait til tomorrow but after that..." Gohan calms down.

"I'm goin for a walk..." Gohan leaves the village.

Soon a namek flies in carrying three injured nameks, calling for help. All the nameks in the village run out to see what happen. Their three strongest fighters were badly hurt, which rarely, rarely EVER happens. "Who did it?" All in awe. Oolong pushes through the crowds but can't, so Oolong and Puar transform into birds and see the three nameks badly injured.

"Man, I can't look." He peers over the crowd looking at the injured nameks.

"Its horrible."

The three nameks are taken to their houses to rest.

"Who did it?" Ruet ask the toughest of the three with great concern.

"A kid..." He says before passing out again.

"?"

Gohan faraway, he lands infront of a giant lake throwing rocks in the water. Then a few moments later a sea monster grabs Gohan with its tail and pulls him deep down into the water.

"Stop damit, stop already." Gohan struggles to get free and is having a hard time holding this breathe. Gohan forms a ball of energy and throws it into the monsters tail. It stops suddenly and slaps Gohan with its tail, then charges at Gohan with it mouth wide open. Gohan losses his breathe. He struggles to swim up for air but is pulled back down by the sea monster.

"Masanko Haaaaaaa!" Gohan fires it at the monster to escape. The blast knocks out the monster, lessening the tail's grip allowing Gohan the swim up.

Gohan coughs as he surfaces then looks back down. He swim to shore.

"Man, what was that?" Gohan catches his breathe, lays down facing the sky.

A few minutes later three sea monsters head for the surface at full speed. A wave splashes Gohan as they jump out the water, and land in front of Gohan with furious looks, staring directly at Gohan.

"What do they want?" Gohan still lays there..

The sea serpent monsters roar very loud. One steps on Gohan but he just lifted its foot then throws the monster faraway. The other two dive into the water and jump out again then breath in and shootout a burst of water at Gohan. He stands then forms a small bit of energy around his hand then puts his hand out blocking the water blasts, kicks the sea monster in the stomach, grabs the tail, and swings it into the other one then shoots a huge blast at them as they go.

"Where are they?...forget them I'll just find this guru guy." Gohan leaves the lake in-search of Elder Guru.

Gohan has passed a few namekian villages since he started his search...

"Dammit!" Gohan yells as he powers-up.

"Young one over here..." Gohan hears a voice in his head, he looks around then see a tall pillar beside him.

"Where are you?" Gohan says very irritated waiting for a reply.

"I'm above you..." The voice.

Gohan looks up then realizes the pillar right by him, smirks flying to the top and sees a namekian standing infront of a medium house on the pillar.

"We have been expecting you, young saiyan...please proceed to the platform inside" The namek opens the curtains.

Gohan walks in...there was only a platform on the floor, Gohan steps on it...

* * *

**This part is now over please wait until ch6 to read the rest.**

**tell me what you think. **


	6. Gohan meets Grand Elder

**Here we go, lets see what happens **

* * *

In a small room at the top with one large window a little namek stands by a much older namek...he speaks

"Young saiyan, I know who you are and know why your here..." The old one speaks. "How?" Gohan wonders how the old namek knew but then thinks it could be a trap.

"Hi...I'm Den-de..." The little kid says shyly. "What's my name? Who told me to come here?" Gohan thinking to outsmart the old one. "You are Gohan...a blue haired woman told you about this planet but I knew you would be coming for years." The old one says. "Mmm..Elder sees many things." The kid adds on, looking at gohan's stunned face. "...How?...what do you mean?" Gohan couldn't believe the Elder namek's answer.

"It's just as I said" Dende looks down.

"You don't believe us do you..." Dende looks to Elder Guru.

"In five days others will arrive...this is what you wanted to know, right?" Elder beathes out.

"...So you are this Elder Guru I've heard so much about"? Gohan states.

" ...Yes...but you are not ready to fight at your current status...come here, young one." Gohan approaches Elder Guru. Gohan stands infront of him as Elder Guru puts his hands on gohan's head, the old namek begin drawing-out energy directly from deep within Gohan.

"Huh!" Gohan doesn't feel different at first then his super saiyan aura triples in size.

"Wow!" Dende stares at the power shooting out gohan's body.

"...you are now ready...go and rest..." Elder lifts his hands off gohan's head, beathes in and starts to cough.

"Are you alright?" Dende goes to Elder's side.

"...my power..." Gohan is overwhelmed by his new strength.

"...yes i'm fine. Young one...don't abuse this power..." Guru sents Gohan away with these last words.

Gohan goes back down on the platform and steps outside, powers-down to normal, flights full-speed for Ruet's namekian village. All was silent, Gohan entered Ruet's house.

"Guyz what happened?" Gohan looks around cluelessly in the silence.

"It was horrible..." Puar goes silent again.

"You seem different...did you meet Elder Guru?" Ruet sees a unusual arua on around Gohan, not like when they first met.

"Yeah...I met him" Gohan's face showing his excitement. " ...I see"

"Well...I'm goin to bed" Gohan leaves.

"Kid are you feeling alright? " Oolong sents a funny look at Gohan. "What's with that look?"

Oolong looks away quickly and whistles nervously

Gohan goes into the bedroom and sleeps.

"He does seem different...he didn't give any creepy feeling." Puar thinks hard then quits. "Oh forget it..."

The next day one of the namekian warriors awakens, he wonders out his house looking for someone. A kid runs by him, he grabs the kid.

"A young kid a little older than you attacked us while we were training..." The namekian warrior grips the kid's neck rambling about his story while still in bad shape, as he stares in the kid's scared eyes.

Another namek sees the frightened child, he pulls them apart, and tells the injured namek he needs to rest some more. The little kid runs home. But the injured namek doesn't stop talking, he tell the other one his story of who did it but he doesn't listen to a word he says instead escorts him back to his house.

The next day Gohan goes for a walk in the village. A namek stumbles out his home still weak, then sees Gohan walking by.

"Kid, you will pay for what you did!" The namek charges at Gohan, holding a energyball then gets in close as Gohan doesn't try to dodge it. Right before it hits Gohan, the saiyan teleports behind the namek leaving the energyball to hit and destroys a garden.

Gohan remembering what Elder Guru said, he just continues on his way. The namek soon realizes Gohan is behind him walking away. The namekian turns around an unleashes a fierce series of punches but Gohan dodges each one with his back turned.

"Dam you!" The namek grows more angry as Gohan teleports away after dodging his attacks. All namekians had there eyes on him as he punches at air. Another namek confronts him.

"Son, did you destroy my garden? " A slightly older namek walks up to him and grabs his shoulder.

"Hmm.." He turns around still pissed, takes the man's hand off him, looks at all other nameks.

Keish just flies off without saying a word, everyone shocked by his behavior. Keish knew a super strong namek, that been his best freind since childhood. Pien, lived in a village far south of Ruet's village.

Kiesh flew to the village faraway, where his freind lived. Kiesh arrives shortly.

"Hey, Pien you there?" Kiesh knocks on his door. A namekian no bigger than Kiesh opens the door. Upon seeing him, gives a freindly greeting.

"Man, I haven't seen you in long time, how's it goin?" Pien gives Kiesh a strong, firm hug.

"Im Great, Man! ...Lately I ran into trouble." Kiesh sighs a few moments later. "Don't hesitate, you know i'll do anything for you." Pien reassures him leads him inside his house. "Well...a saiyan child beat me and my leader without even trying." Anger swells inside Kiesh when he thinks of Gohan.

"Leave it to me, i'll rid you of this saiyan pest personally." Pien puts a hand on Kiesh's shoulder. "This kid just playd with us." Keish sighs again.

"I got rid of saiyans before, It won't take long." Pien grinned at the though of another strong fighter.

Pien flew back to Ruet's village with his freind, Kiesh. They land some time later, Gohan still hasn't returned. "So, where is this fighter?" Pien looks around not seeing a saiyan in sight.

"Its fine , I'll wait til he returns." He sits and meditates til Gohan returns.

"Well, why don't we wait at my place?" Kiesh offers.


	7. Pien vs Gohan

A few hours later Gohan returns.

Pien senses his energy instantly, tracking his movement still not moving. Kiesh asks him if Gohan returned.

"Yes, he has returned, I know he will be a match for me." Pien grins as he imagined the fight with the young saiyan.

The next day, Gohan goes outside for a stretch then senses Pien energy near by. Gohan looks around the village for this energy source. He only finds a namekian meditating. Gohan studies him from a far then approaches him.

"Do you wanna spar?" Gohan asks Pien, still remember what Elder Guru said so he will hold back his new power, gohan's excitement rises.

"Sure, kid." Pien rises, he is larger than Gohan. He grins at Gohan then flies off with Gohan right behind him.

Pien and Gohan land between two mountain like landscapes. Both grin at each other not moving a inch. Both inch backwards slowly then explode forward. Gohan matches pien's punches blow-for-blow. Pien uses only half his power. Gohan dodges a punch allowing him time to punch Pien in the guts but Pien saw it coming, he teleports behind Gohan; Raises hands over head to slam Gohan then Gohan pulls his elbow back with a quick motion, elbowing Pien in the gut an turns punches him in the face. Pien flies back. Gohan stands there and waits til Pien stands up. Pien hits the rock hard leaving a mark, he pushes himself out the rock smirking.

"Good, now I don't need to hold back. Haaaaaaaaaa!" Pien began to power-up, Gohan notices a sharp growth in this power.

"Me too. Haaaaaaaaaa!" Gohan raises his power to max but doesn't go super saiyan nor use his new power.

Now there auras were clearly seen, both grinned at eachother once again. A gust blew by them. Gohan charges his Masanko attack while Pien fired a large burst of energy at Gohan. Gohan fired instantly to counter it, as he does Pien jumped behind and grips his neck. Gohan stays calm and explodes unleashed a ki barrier but Pien still holds on. Gohan wraps his tail around pien's waist and try to squeeze him to death. Both endure each other grip Gohan, Gohan does a fake faint. Pien wasn't fooled, he squeezes harder. Gohan focuses energy into his tail, then whips Pien hard on his side. Pien looses his grip for a second, Gohan teleports high above Pien then quickly charges a kamehameha wave; Firing it downward in pien's position. Pien holds it but not for long. Pien uses his intena to make a static web trapping gohan's attack in it then Gohan charges directly at him; throws a punch; Halfway through the punch Gohan teleports behind Pien and powers a kick to his neck then grabs his shoulder an slams him down. Pien gets up like nothing ever happen to him smirking.

"I lied, this isn't my true power..." Pien's power leaps as his size increases, Pien now stood 10 times bigger and power increases ten-fold.

"Im not afraid," Gohan stared up at Pien from down near his feet, still wanting to fight with Pien.

Pien can be seen from Ruet's village. Kiesh smirks at the thought of gohan's demise.

Pien lifts his foot an stomps down on the kid but Gohan pushes up will all his might, his foot slowly rises. Pien kicks Gohan with his other foot, and sends Gohan flying but Gohan recovers quickly. Gohan grows annoyed because he can't hurt the namek, ignoring anything Elder guru said he powered-up into a super saiyan like state. He charges a Super Masenko attack while in the air then fires it at full power directly at Pien. He holds it back but is pushed down. Gohan charges at Pien full force, vanishing and reappearing in a unpredictable pattern then punches Pien hard in his stomach. Pien falls to his knees. Gohan kicks Pien under his chin. He goes flying upward then Gohan teleports above him and slams his fist down. Pien's body hits the ground hard, this attack should of knocked him out but Pien stands again.

"How?..." Gohan look in wonder how he still stands after a attack like that, this irritated him.

"Is that all? I though it would be a bit more enjoyable than this." He smirks as he stands tall wanting to see more from the young saiyan.

Gohan charges at him once again and disappears. Pien swing his arm behind him, hitting Gohan just as he reappears then shoots a powerful energy wave at Gohan. Gohan barely dodges it, his clothes shredded and he was badly wounded. Gohan assaulted him with a Multiple Masenko Barrage. Pien stood there absorbing the impact, Gohan charges into the smoke at him as Pien unleashes a barrier that pushed Gohan away. Gohan grew even more irritated because his attacks aren't working. Pien goes on the offense. His speed didn't change a bit...even with gohan's power they're an even match. Pien assaults Gohan with a furry of swift punches while Gohan blocks the punches then grabs his arm and throws him down, "Kazameke Furry!" Gohan fires a series of Super Masenko attacks after him. After the smoke clears, Gohan watches carefully for any movements then senses his energy from behind. A blast was headed straight for him, Gohan counters with a masenko attack then he is surround by bright orbs. Gohan looks around in confusion.

"Wha-tha..." Gohan see orbs around him, not knowing what they are for.

Pien yells "Now!", Gohan quickly turns to see Pien with his hands out. Gohan charges at him as Pien brings them together. The orbs all collapse on him. Gohan yells. Gohan teleported behind Pien just before the attack, a afterimage left behind was attacked. Pien thought he destroyed Gohan when he didn't see Gohan there anymore. He laughed out in victory. Gohan standing behind was charging up his most powerful Masenko attack, while Pien was gloating. Pien shrinks to his normal size then realizes Gohan was behind him the whole time. Gohan then fires an inescapable blast as he turns around. Pien was almost destroyed by the blast but hung on. He laid on the ground motionless.

All of Namek gasps in awe at fight Gohan slowly descends, calming himself. He lands lightly and powers-down. They all were speechless when Gohan walked backed to Ruet's village.

"You..." Puar was stunned at gohan's actions.

"Get out my way!" Gohan says calmly, without hesitating puar moves out the way. The crowd spreads in gohan's presence.

"I though you changed Gohan, but why- " Gohan completely ignores Ruet, passing him by. Gohan goes inside Ruet's house looking for any possession he might need.

Gohan finishes looking and leaves the house with nothing, Gohan flies off without saying a word. Kiesh rushes to Pien's side, lifts him up, and takes him to his house.

"Good job pal" Keish rests Pien in his bed, then leaves his house in-search for Gohan.

Gohan is nearing his ship then an unknown blast was aimed for his ship. The moment it made contact, gohan's ship went up in flames. Gohan turns around sending a look of rage at Kiesh, who destroyed his ship.

"Now were even." Kiesh smirks as the ship is destroyed.

Gohan doesn't take eyes off Kiesh. Rage overtook his body. He launches himself at Kiesh. Keish put one hand-over-another over his head and counters with a strong ki blast but Gohan deflects effortlessly. Gohan punches Kiesh in his guts then grabs keish's face. Finally, shoves it to the grounds and charges energy into his free hand as a looks of terror comes over kiesh's face then obliterates Kiesh then and there. It was felt all over Planet Namek. Gohan flies off leaving a crater where Kiesh was destroyed.


	8. Team-B's Arrvival Gohan vs Team B

"How could he- " Dende still couldn't believe what Gohan did to them after a talk with Guru. "...hmm"

Gohan retreats to a cave. He follows it further and further inward to a spot consumed in darkness. No light entered this part.

"This is the perfect spot...absolutely no distractions." Gohan holds out his palm, makes a small energy orb, producing enough light to see the path ahead and behind.

In the distance, crimson eyes glares at Gohan. Gohan dims his orb til barely seen, its light mostly gone. Its eye appear brighter, still glaring at Gohan as he walks closer to the pair of eyes.

"Grrr-" A unknown creature growls at Gohan.

Gohan approaches it, without flinching. He blasts the creature trying to scare it then the creature blast Gohan with a beam of pure darkness. Gohan was surprised by this counterattack. Gohan stumbles back to his feet then those eyes were gone then it jumped on Gohan out of nowhere and slashed Gohan furiously. Gohan exploded, pushing it off...For a second a was visible a black, wingless dragon-like creature was staring at Gohan. The moment the darkness returned it was gone, the crimson eyes stared back at Gohan one last time then vanished.

"What tha- heck?" Gohan was speechless by what he saw. Gohan stayed right there and started to meditate still feeling that things presence.

til the next day Gohan meditated in complete darkness..

* * *

On Planet Kote...

Mun is the leader of Planet Kote. Its inhabited by slime-iron being that can take the shape of anything.

One of the top saiyan teams, B-team, lead by Jeena just finished conquering Planet Kote with ease. Rovex and Ktoi search the planet for any survivor. While Jeena dealt with its leader.

"You-you monsters..my people gone...all gone..." Mun says with his face in the ground. "Kill me savage."

"My pleasure...I was sick of your whining anyway." She grins then charges energy into her right hand. With her hand right above Mun she fires without hesitation but at the last second Mun yells out "Stop!" She stops her attack.

"What is it now?" She really hates when shes interrupted.

"Kill me and my peoples' spirits will kill you." Jeena now really mad blasts Mun ridding any piece of him from her sight. Rovex and Ktio return reporting no survivor.

"Good, lets go!" She walk to her ship.

"Our next target should be Planet Namek, my reports show there a peaceful race..." Rovex reports to his leader.

"..So it should be easy, right?"

"Yes leader, now let me program this destination into our ships." Rovex transmits a new destination into the ships form his personal device.

They all entered their ships. Soon three saiyan ships leave Planet Kote toward Planet Namek.

* * *

Back on Namek,

"I wonder where he went?" Puar sighs.

"Something must have happened, but I'm sure he'll return." Ruet was thinking of Gohan, trying to making Puar feel better. Not sure himself.

A day has passed since Gohan disappeared, soon three objects enter namek's atmosphere...

Gohan awakens from his meditation with tha dark creature by his side.

The ships landed near a village to the west. The pods opened...two males and one female.

"Scan this planet! " Jeena commands Rovex. "Yes sir!" He uses his scouter and scans the whole planet. It picks up three distinct energies.

Ktio just there stands quietly not saying a word. Jeena looks around then notices there's some namekians near by.

"According to our position there should be a namekian village close by." Rovex reported. "Let's pay them a visit." She levitates then flies off with Ktio and Rovex behind her.

The saiyans near the village, a friendly namek greets them.

"I am Hron. Welcome to Doy Village." The young namekian greets. Jeena looks to her companions with a smirk. Hron shows them around his village."Enjoy your stay!"

Jeena smiles back.

Later that day when everyone slept, Jeena pulled Hron out his house then ordered Ktoi to destroy the village. Jeena held Hron back as his village went in a huge flash.

"Nnnnnoooooo! Why! Why!" Hron falls to his knees looking where his home used to be.

"That's just who I am...now it's your turn." She grabs the namekian by the neck then blast him with her left hand.

"Lets go!" The three of them fly-off.

"Oh! my..." Guru holds his chest then coughs. "Elder Guru! Are you ok?"

"Yes my child...only he can defeat these intruders.

"The saiyan?"

"Yes..." He coughs again.

Gohan felt that power, but still in deep mediation...

..Back in Ruet's village, the news about them spread

"Oh! that's horrible!" Puar was shocked

"If the kid was here, they'd be dead." Oolong's knees started shaking when the thought of meeting them face-to-face. "Umm...maybe our ship's still there...I-I think I'll go look." His whole body was shaking.

"I hope he returns soon..we need him." Ruet

Elder tries to contact Gohan telepathically. Gohan was interrupted from his meditation by a anonymous voice

"Who's that?" Gohan sees a image of Guru in his mind a few seconds after the voice.

In gohan's mind{_Gohan_: What do you want? _Guru_: Namek is in trouble, your enemy is here...(cough) _Gohan_: I know, I felt them a long time ago. _Guru_: It's your decision...what do you choose?} The image fades.

"My decision?"

He stops meditating, his eyes still closed, goes deep into the depths of the cave til reaching a shrine. A strong dark aura was given off by the chest inside, even 'tha dark' creature backed away. Gohan approached it then opened it. He opened his eyes and saw a sword with a jagged fore-edge and long handle. Gohan doesn't hesitate to pick it up. The moment he touches it, the dark aura rushes throughout his body but Gohan controls it not being destroyed by the power. Gohan holds it up, both him and the sword's power combined.

"I'm ready." He walks to the exit with his new sword and dark creature by his side.

The light stretched in to welcome them, the dark creature backs away. Gohan senses it feelings, he goes into the light. An air of mischief blown, he flew off to find them. Jeena and her team when to look for the strongest fighters, soon stumbled on to gohan's energy. She flew even faster. Gohan felt some power levels coming his way. He stood there waiting...

"Who ever they are, are no match for me." He smirks in his confidence.

Jeena, Rovex, and Ktio met Gohan face-to-face. Rovex scans Gohan's energy.

"So this kid is supposed to be strong...I remember hearing a kid defeated Prince Vegeta," Rovex

"So you actually think he...well let's test him." She grins, staring at the young saiyan.

Jeena sents Ktio to attack Gohan. Ktio moves infront of Gohan then bows. Ktio throws a punch, the force from the punch hits Gohan. Ktio's fist were glowing bright. Gohan pull out his sword, both Gohan and the sword had a black aura. Gohan smirks then sends a dark slash at Ktio, but ktio teleported behind Gohan instantly, Gohan was surprised at his speed. Gohan tried to elbow him but he wasn't there anymore "huh?" Gohan look forward and there he was...

"How did you do that!" Gohan astonished then he got angry.

Ktio didn't answer, he attacked with a rapid force punch. Gohan couldn't dodge them. He felt 5 hits but Ktio barely moved. Gohan started charging energy, placed hands overhead overlapping then fired a blast directly at Ktio "Masanko Haa!" He caught it and throw back at Gohan. Gohan guarded then put his sword away. Gohan wasn't thinking clearly and powers up to a super saiyan-like level, his power quadrupled, his eyes were black, and hair flashed a blondish color, aura too. The three saiyans watched Gohan transform.

"I remember a old legend about saiyans that transformed..." Jeena

"This form reminds me of the legendary super saiyan...this exactly how they described it." Rovex

"So this kid is the one, I wanna fight him myself now...You kid, If you defeat Rovex, you get the honor of fighting me." She knew he was a good fighter after all.

"This kid's power is...amazing its higher than my scouter can pick-up.." Rovex's scouter was going crazy when he tried to lock-on the gohan's powerlevel, he turned it off before it exploded.

"Forget the scouter...Fight!" She ordered Rovex.

Rovex got into battle position. Gohan refocuses on Rovex. Gohan sents a piercing glare at Rovex, he wasn't intimidated. Gohan charges energy to his hands then throws a beam from his fists, then another and another, Rovex easily dodges them. He counterattacks, throws small ki-blasts then fires a extremely large beam at Gohan. Gohan didn't see it coming as he took the hit full on. Gohan was pushes back a little but no real damage. Rovex looked amazed as he took it full on an still standing. He was testing Gohan now. He rushes at Gohan with punches and kicks. Gohan annoyed counters punch-for-punch, kick-for-kick, then triples his movement. Rovex couldn't escape the fierce attack, he knew Gohan was serious but still wanted to test him. Gohan finished with a strong punch to his chest. Rovex was knocked out of breathe, he quickly regained his composure.

"Rovex! Ktio! Take him out!"

Ktio rushes at Gohan full force and throws a punch. Gohan barely dodges it but he was still hit by the force after it. Rovex attacked next with a energy wave. Gohan was hit, knocking him away. He recovered in mid-air then began charging energy, his hands overflowing with power " Superrr Maa-saaank-oooo Hhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gohan fires his most powerful Super Masanko ever. Both fired energy waves to counter his attack. All the attack collides, not giving up. Gohan gives one huge push, gohan's attack closes in on them. "I cant hold it" Rovex says. Ktio pushed it to his limit but gohan's attack was too strong then Jeena teleports beside her companions "Jeen-Blast!" with her help Gohan was on the losing side, all that power was blasted at him. Gohan couldn't handle all the power, he was knocked out. Jeena teleported after him, launched a uppercut. Rovex fired a energy wave at Gohan then Ktio zipped up behind Gohan "I-o Slam!" He raised his hand over head, threw them down at Gohan, gohan's body was forced to the ground with triple the gravity. He fell and fell, his cloth almost gone. Bsshhhhheeeeerrrrrrrrr! Gohan hit the ground not stopping, further and further inward he went.

A while later Gohan awoke, realizing what happened but he was buried in dirt. "Your...Dead!" Gohan's energy exploded. All his energy unveiled, he fired a Super Masenko attack upward from down there to almost hitting Jeena.

"So he's still alive..." Jeena dodging gohan's blasts.

"That kids amazing..I don't think I can beat him but together..." Rovex stating the situation.

Planet Namek began tremble as Gohan came up like a rocket through the ground. A large goldish object was heading directed for Jeena's team. It hits Ktio in his guts then circles hitting him more til Ktio fell over. The light bursted, to reveal Gohan "You two are...DONE!" Gohan's aura fills the sky. Dark clouds gather blocking all light. Rovex started to backup but Jeena threw him at Gohan. As Gohan prepared to knock him out, she was behind him. He grabbed her an her threw at Rovex then "Kazameke Furry!" Jeena teleported out the way before getting hit by gohan's attack. "Rovex! Ktio! Get over here!" Jeena yelled. Rovex weary from feeling gohan's attack full force, Ktio got quickly there but still in pain.

"Formation B2."

Jeena positioned herself 5ft away left of Gohan, Ktio 5ft away up right of Gohan, and Rovex 5ft away down right of Gohan. "Formation B2" in unison. They opened their arms at a 45 degree angle, arms pointed to the other member then they all shot a beam in that direction, as the energies met, they fused. The three were completely in-sync, "Now!" Jeena yelled. At the same time, they all moved in a vertical circular rotation, faster and faster they went. The center was filled with a lime green light. This light switches strong-will and anger with cowardness. Soon Gohan started feeling weak "W-whats going on?.." His power level dropped exponentially even powered-down to normal. Jeena and her team slowed rotation, eventually stopping and unlinking, upon seeing Gohan weak and defenseless.

"These guyz are too strong...Mommy where are you?" Gohan breaks-down.

Jeena comes behind Gohan, hits his neck knocking him out.

"I like this one, let's keep him" Jeena

"-but when he awakes he'll be back to normal" Rovex

"Oh really?...well make sure he doesn't!" Jeena got irritated with Rovex's cowardness.

She throws the kid over her shoulder and carries him to her ship and sets him inside then Rovex puts a sleep inducing device on his face, keeping him unconscious. Closes the pod.

"Hey, Are you done yet?" She asks Rovex.

"Yes sir, I am"

They go to find the mystical dragonballs.


	9. Namek's Demise and Dragonbal hunt

Even in their weakened state, they were strong enough for anyone on namek. Jeena and her team flew away in search of the namekian dragonballs.

"How are we suppose to find these things?"

"Well...they should produce a unique signal of there own." Rovex explains.

"Get to the point" Her anger flares.

"Ok I'll shows you" He tapped his scouter, it showed all types of powerlevel. There were a few types of energy readings the saiyan, lesser life forms, namekians and one other unknown signal.

"Over there! There's a weird signal coming from there..."

They flew down between two large landmasses, there was a blinding light in between two rocks. Jeena got closer to see a orange ball with one star.

"What is this?" Jeena

"I believe its a so-called dragonball." Rovex

"So these are what they look like.." She grins.

"Lets Go!"

They all left looking for the rest.

"How many of these things are they?" She asked.

"According to my previous research, there are 7and together they awaken a great dragon, that will grant you three wishes but we need some special words only namekians know." He explained to his leader.

"Ok first we find a namek to help us, collect the rest of the dragonballs, then learn those words."

They all flew off, soon a namekian village came to view. "Lucky us." Jeena says. The three saiyans descended on to the namekian village. A namekian approaches them as they enter the village, "Why are you here?" The namekian asks, not trusting them. "We are just passing by," She says. "Well be on your way, if you don't have business with us"

"Aren't you gonna invite us to your home?, so much for a visitors warm welcome" She sighs.

" Leave, I know your kind..." The namekian insisted, ready to fight them if they endangered his village.

Jeena and her team left. "Hey, what about the namekian assistance?" Rovex whispers in her ear. "We go to the right...get to work." She whispered back to him in a irritated voice. Rovex drifted back then flew off in another direction. "You stick with me, we'll find the leader of this planet." She commanded Ktio. Her scanner picked up a barely non-existent power level and a weak power level, she decided to pass by it. They flew right pass a two-floor namek home on a tower, not knowing it was the namekian leader's place. Her scouter soon picked up the next highest reading since the little saiyan but nowhere close to there, either way its there best chance.

They found another village far beyond, this was where the strong reading was coming from. The second-eldest namek stood there waiting.

"Are you the ones terrorizing namek?"

"No, if you tell us the words;Yes, if you get in our way."

{"She means business...judging by her look, she will probably kill me if i say no ":in his mind} "I don't know the password, but i can help find the dragonballs..."

"I asked for the password not the dragonballs..."

{"Dam, she doesn't like my offer..."} "Well..it takes years to find them, how do you expect to find them so easily?"

"My other teammate is looking right now...tell me, I know you know it..."

"How?" He was stunned.

"Just Tell Me The Password...and noone gets hurt..."

Jeena surpassed her instinct to kill him. She was really annoyed by his lying.

{"She's about to attack...I gotta tell her something"} "Only the eldest knows it...I'm telling the truth."

"He lives on a tall pillar." The namek was sweating rain, hoping she believes.

Jeena though for a second {"So the leader was one of those with weak power-levels...hmm":on mind.}

"I believe you..but if your wrong...Show him!"

Ktio sends a blast at the namek then shoots another. Both explode on contact canceling eathother out. The namek fell down, frantically gets to his feet then the two saiyans flew off. They quickly reach Elder Guru's home.

Inside his home...

"There here!" Dende hides behind guru.

"I know …" *cough*

"..."

Jeena and Ktio enter Guru's place

"Looks empty..." She checks her scanner.

"Hiding won't help.."

She blast a hole in the ceiling then they both come up through it. They came up directly infornt of the eldest namek. she noticed there was a young child hiding behind the chair.

"I won't hurt you..unless your grandpa cooperates" Jeena threatens.

"...don't hurt him" Dende says in whisper.

"Did you say something?...back to business"

"I know but...I cannot tell you."

"So you heard...and Why can't you tell us?"

"..."

"Don't be shy, or your kid might get hurt"

"Ok I'll tell you..."

"Don't!" Dende says.

{In mind to Dende: "Just leave, I won't tell. Just leave my son...I want no more blood shed."}

"Awww how cute...I'll kill you if you don't shut up and let us grown-ups talk."

The kid slowly backed away as the saiyan spoke, he soon jumped down to the first floor. Ktio watched the kid's movement, he teleports in the kid's face when he snuck away. Ktio teleported back to his leader's side holding the kid by his neck.

Jeena looked back and forth, where the kid was then burst out laughing

"Don't tell me he tried to escape or was told to...your pretty sneaky but eventually we'll kill you"

" ..."

"Just tell me already and we'll leave..." Jeena was ready to destroy this world planet but she needed the dragonballs.

"Go to kill that other namekian," She whispered to Ktio.

Ktio dropped the kid.

(In a random village)

Ktio teleported to the second-eldest namek, all were scared by the saiyan. " Why are you here?" He backed away. Ktio walked forward not saying a word, he put his palm to the namek's face then unleashed a destructive blast but somehow the namek survived. "Hhhhaaaaaaa hhhaaaaaaaaaaa" The namek began to power-up, threw multiple ki-blasts then rushed at Ktio. Ktio caught his fist an punched him back, he hit the rock hard; pushed off; Ktio charged at the namek. He fired at strong energy beam at the saiyan. Ktio went into it an punches him in the gut. The namek fell. The saiyan stored a large amount of energy into his fists, then finishes him off.

At elder guru's place

"Oh my..." *cough..cough* Elder Guru felt a pain deep inside."...my son..."

"It seems like he did his job..."

Ktio teleports back.

Meanwhile Rovex searches for the dragonballs...

The saiyan held two ball under his arm, one with 1-star, and one with 3-stars. Rovex was following a signal, soon he stopped over a body of water.

"This says I'm right above."

Rovex descended into the sea. He looked around only seeing sea creatures and rocks, nothing like a dragonball. He continued descending downward til a creature suddenly attacked him out the darkness, mouth wide-open, superior in size, and easily could swallow him up in one gulp. The saiyan charges energy into his free hand then throws it at the creature. The creature falls into the darkness "That was close," He was almost out of air. He swan to the surface then dived again taking in his surroundings...into the darkness he goes. He searched through the dark, deep sea "Dang! it impossible to search and hold them at the same time." That unknown signal was way stronger than before. He looked around, To the left signal weakens and to the right it strengthens. Rovex swam to the right "I must be near.." He couldn't see a thing in the deep end, made a energyball to brighten up the area then another creature of the deep attacked him. The saiyan dodged it but it hit the wall. Rocks fell but also a orange ball fell too. Rovex teleported in and out the rocks to get it. He grabbed the ball but then the creature was knocked out and fell on him. The saiyan went into high speed mode to escape. Within seconds he escaped the sea and rested the moment he got to land.

"I never seen those creatures in any of my studies of the planet..." panting.

The saiyan looked at the newly discovered dragonball, he saw six stars on it.

"One-star, three-star, six-star...i need 4 more. I better get moving or she'll kill me"

The saiyan flew off in-search for more, while his leader made a deal with the eldest. Miles upon miles he searches nonstop. "Beep." The saiyan stopped mid-flight, "It should be to the northwest," Rovex flies off in that direction, soon finds a namekian village where the dragonball is supposedly, He lands.

"Leave you!" A namek warns.

"I'm not here to harm you..."

"If not then...leave"

"But first I need the dragonball." {on mind: "Dang, were so infamous, that is not a good thing."}

"Just go...don't even think of entering this village."

"..." {"I hate this, so unagreeable plus she'll get mad if I take too long"}

The saiyan intruder sighs and stays there. "If I must..." The saiyan fires a energyball at the namek's feet. As he falls and the other namekians duck. Rovex quickly zips throughout the village looking but a group of youthful nameks ambush him. The saiyan shoots three energy blasts consecutively, the namekians fell. He taps his scouter, it showed the ball was nearby. Rovex went into the hut behind him, pushed the kids to the side, and saw the starred-sphere. Rovex grabbed it quickly then vanished. He reappeared faraway.

"Which one is this? four-star huh."

He looked at the newly acquired dragonball, it had four stars on it. Carried the balls with both hands, off to the next one. He tapped his scouter three unknown signals, three high power levels and many other power levels. "I see." Two high power levels were around two much weaker one and another strong one at there ship and native inhabitants. "It seem like the remain few are distances away...no use complaining" The intelligent saiyan jetted away.

Back at Guru's Place...

Jeena tries to negotiate a deal to get the passwords with Ktio's help while Guru holds his position and Dende in a bad situation.

"Just tell us the words and poof; no more pain, suffering, cruelty...sound good."

"..." The Eldest stays firm not telling it, Jeena is usually calm in this situation.

Ktio remains quiet.

"Let me go..." Dende struggles.

"This is truly getting annoying...I don't wanna do this."

She whispered to Ktio, he put his other hand to the little namek's face then gathered energy...

"Aaahhh!" Dende closes his eyes and yells as he prepared to fire.

"Tell us or else..."

Guru remains silent

"Poor kid to die so young..." She smirked giving him the order then Guru spoke

"Stop it..."

"You give in?...It is..."

Guru coughs.

"No! don't go-"

"Hm?"

The eldest's power level sinks lower even though it dangerously low already. Dende struggles to get free.

"Let him go..." She commands.

Dende goes to his father's side and starts crying. Guru's breathing becomes heavier.

"...my son...it almost...tell them..."


	10. Death of the Elder

"but they're evil..."

"...It will be my time soon...you need to live...my son"

Jeena checks-up on the other member, taps scouter."You there?"

"Yes sir...I'm currently in search for the fifth one"

"Good, your status?"

"I posses the 1-star, the 3-star, the 4-star, and the 6-star ball; There was minor resistance but they were easily taken care of." Rovex reports.

"Good that's what I want to hear...head over to my location when you got them all."

"Yes sir!"

Jeena cuts the link, then tries again.

"This is my good side...but you don't want to see my bad side. Got it?"

"...I..will..." Guru

"No! but..." Dende still against it.

"...just tell them...it's almost time..."

A silence stood in the air, The saiyans and grand namekian stared. Dende felt it and still persisted.

"He Wont Help You!" The brave little namek yelled just to get knocked out by Jeena. "Kids are cute...as long as they keep there mouth shut."

Rovex quickly located and rounded-up the remaining dragonballs in record time then flew at high-speed to boss' location.

Dende unconsciously worried about his father, yet he could do nothing except survive. More time lapsed til Rovex landed on the pillar. Jeena got the message and asked the for words one final time. He spoke his last words... "_Son nah mahku draego parunga no ait_..."

{"No father!" }Dende yelled in his mind, then the moment he said those words his life energy was completely gone.

"Thank you, kind sir. "

She said with a smirk, but realized the grand namek wasn't moving, the dragonballs suddenly turned to stone. Jeena told Rovex to say those words quickly.

"Ok here i go..._Son nah mahku draego parunga no ait..."_

Rovex, Jeena, and Ktio waited in anticipation of this great dragon that grants wishes yet nothing happened the stone balls didn't flinch. Dende finally awoke realizing that it was too late to weep. Jeena angered by the non-response, she quickly grabbed the kid.

"What Tha-heck is going on!"

"...when the creator dies they die with him." Dende coughs.

"Who is the creator?" Jeena asks.

Dende pauses.

Rovex looked around and concluded that the big one was him. Jeena looked at the big namek. He was lifeless just like the dragonballs. Dende had no hope, any and all were gone. He awiated a painless death. Rovex told his boss "Lets go", she gave a deathly glare. Rovex turned around quickly, The saiyan's plans foiled.

She threw the kid down, killing a kid like him wouldn't be enjoyable. She commanded her force to return to there ships. "I hate this, they were in our grasp we could of wished for anything or..." She looked to Rovex. "..you wouldn't deceive me would you?"

"I-i-i never!" He almost had a heart attack. If he was then he wouldn't be beside her now. She didn't kill him and they had one other matter to attend to "the saiyan kid".

"Where to next sir?" Rovex asked

"Hmmm..."

She thought hard on how much she wanted to get those "so called" wishes and almost had the chance but to be stood up by a namekian losing the chance all together. She decided to kill everyone. "...on the other hand let's stay an enjoy. Every bit of this planet then."

"Yes Ma'am!"

The three saiyans visited another village, the people weren't excited to see them. There time for mourning and regrouping was quickly interrupted. Their strongest fighter stepped forward as a distraction, "You got wanted, why torture us?" He boldly stood as the rest of the village scurried away.

"What do you think you can do tough guy?"

He knew his best could do a thing, he resorted to a petit technique that causes no damage. As the sun shined brightly above he gathered great energy to his hands, they mimicked the sun making a huge blinding light that would give him enough time to escape with the others.

The three saiyans were blinded by a sun-like light, after a few minutes they could see again.

"Where did he go?" Jeena could see again.


End file.
